


The Oldest Profession

by DroughtofApathy



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent at one point, Prostitution, Saloon, The Best Little Whorehouse in the Wild West, Wild West, brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroughtofApathy/pseuds/DroughtofApathy
Summary: After so many years, Demelza's routine didn't change much anymore. The Madame rose at daybreak, put on her face, got her girls up and ready, and started business. But when a tiny woman comes into her saloon looking for a job where she doesn't have to lay on her back all night, Demelza finds herself eagerly throwing caution to the wind. She may run the best little whorehouse in the west, but a Madame has needs like anyone else, and who better than to satisfy them than this anomaly?





	The Oldest Profession

**Author's Note:**

> By now you'll start to see some recurring characters; different names, same core people at the end of the day.

It was the same routine every single damn day, Demelza griped to herself as she painted her face once again. The men were pigs, and the town disgusting. But as the gold miners trudged in night after night, she was always there to make sure she got her share. She was good at running her business, and her girls were taken care of. The whispers around town all believed the whores were the best off in the community, and Demelza could easily believe it. Oh, not in treatment. Gods no. But they were the best financially. It was a stable job, guaranteed to pay, and Demelza made sure her girls were well taken care of.

Still, it became tedious to deal with the same drunk men – and the occasional woman – every day and night. Not, mind you, that Demelza herself dealt with it as much as her employees. No, as the Madame, she did not come cheap. Of course, that didn’t mean there weren’t droves of men willing to pay the steep price. She was a desirable woman, and knew it. Having immigrated over from Britain, there was something about her voice that ensnared so many unsuspecting miners, and storekeepers alike.

Demelza was beautiful. She was easily attractive, with her curly red hair, and long legs. And while she was certainly less well-endowed than many of her girls, her small breasts were nevertheless a hot commodity.  And when cinched into her tight red corset, it really didn’t matter either way. Tits were tits.

Speaking of tits, one of her more busty girls wandered into the Madame’s bedroom. Few were allowed to do this, and those who did rarely took advantage of it. Demelza was not known for being a warm and inviting woman. But Sauda remained a different case altogether, and Demelza considered them more friends than boss and employee. Sauda, a black woman in the wild west, was running like so many of her girls. Demelza didn’t ask questions about any of their pasts. What mattered was that they were good at what they did, and they weren’t being mistreated now. She assumed Sauda had escaped from slavery, but the dangers of learning the truth were too great.

“You need to replace these lacings soon,” Sauda said, tightening Demelza corset for her. Demelza winced as Sauda tugged at the stays. The whale boned monstrosity cut into her ribs, but it was a necessary torture in their line of work. Having small breasts in this case seemed almost a blessing.

Demelza sighed, knowing it was time. But that required extra work, and she just didn’t have the _time_. Just taking a few extra moments to collect herself took too much time out of her day. Hurriedly, Demelza finished dressing. While she applied her makeup, Sauda did up her mass of curls. Sauda was the only one able to manage them, having incredibly curly hair herself. Of course, Sauda was constantly reminding her that the texture was completely different. And Demelza’s pretty, white girl curls were a piece of cake to manage.

The two of them descended down the steps, signaling the start of the day. The saloon opened at eleven, and closed at three, leaving the women just eight hours officially off the clock. And cleaning up at night was enough of a chore. Most of them barely slept four hours and that was if they were lucky.

Wordlessly, one of her other girls handed Demelza and Sauda shot glasses of coffee. Gratefully, Demelza downed the glass. Gods that was good. Shoving the glasses back at the useless wanker of a bartender, Demelza surveyed her girls before opening. They needed to be spotless, and impeccable. Any sign that they were beginning to fade, or become used up, as odious as it was for Demelza to say, and it was bad for business. And it wasn’t bloody fair. Gods, they were all overworked, and though the money was good, so much of it went back into both the cost of the required condoms, and maintaining the saloon itself. The repairs after a particularly vicious barfight alone were bad enough, honestly. And while Demelza tried to keep a civil atmosphere, once the men became drunk and angry enough, even her terrifying attitude wasn’t enough to calm them.

Every once in a while, when things became ugly enough or one of her girls hurt, Demelza would unleash her rage, terrorizing her patrons into submission. But eventually the British Madame’s fury would be forgotten in favor of drunken rages, and Demelza would only pray it was a window that broke and not one of her girl’s arms.

Demelza knew that in many other little towns, saloon girls and prostitutes were not one and the same. But they were a small community with too few women to go around. In the entire community there were less than a dozen of them, but it was a blessing in disguise. With women being rarities, they could charge so much more than many other places, and the poor blokes would have no choice but to pay if they wanted a bit of fun.

As she looked the ten of them over, carefully keeping her eye out for any unsightly stains, she was struck once again by just how young some of them truly were. At twenty-nine – though no one knew that of course – Demelza was the oldest of the lot. Being the Madame, it was expected. But her youngest was a pretty blonde girl who was far too thin for her own good and just seventeen. And if Demelza were being honest, she wasn’t entirely sure the girl was even that. But Demelza didn’t question her.

When she got to the ninth woman, the newest of her employees, she stopped dead. The woman, a curvy Hispanic beauty named Rosa, had just joined them a few weeks ago. With more force than Demelza supposed was entirely necessary, she grabbed Rosa’s chin.

“Who did this to you?” Demelza demanded, staring at the dark bruising around Rosa’s eye. Rosa flinched, causing Demelza to pull away. “I’m sorry, love. But I need to know which bastard did this do you? I refuse to let this happen to any of you. Now, you have to tell me.” Hesitantly, hands visibly shaking, Rosa whispered that it had been Mr. Copper.

“He didn’t pay last night, and when I tried to argue with him, he hit me,” Rosa said, and though she was trembling, her voice was steady. Anger and barely concealed contempt dripped from her tongue. Demelza nodded, motioning for Sauda to take over the inspection. Donning her hat, gloves, and shawl, Demelza prepared to pay Mr. Cooper a visit. When she was done with him, he’d never touch another woman again.

She returned hours later. Spotting her, Sauda quickly slipped back upstairs, readying a bowl of warm water. Demelza entered, resisting the urge to slam the door behind her. As Sauda submerged her smarting hands in the water, Demelza raged against the disgusting little cretin. Sauda nodded understandingly, carefully repining the Madame’s hair, and touching up her makeup. They couldn’t afford to waste much more time.

Taking several deep breaths, Demelza desperately tried to calm her ire. It wouldn’t do to take on clients in this state. Squaring her shoulders, she descended back down into her domain. Well, perhaps, she mused, curling her dark red lips into a smirk, not everything was the same each day. Still, Demelza would much rather have been mind-numbingly bored than risk one of her girls getting hurt.

But Rosa had caked on a layer of makeup, and was back at it. Flashing Demelza a small smile, she signaled that she was okay. Even so, Demelza was going to have a word with her later. But the night passed without further incident. Thrice, Demelza was propositioned, and each time the men weren’t able to afford her steeper pricing. They settled for one of the other girls as Demelza sauntered around the saloon, flirting, and preening under the lecherous eyes of her customers.

The next few nights were much of the same thing, though one man was able to finally meet her price. It wasn’t a good lay, by any means, but it was money and Demelza wasn’t going to complain. Tomorrow she would have to just take more care with her makeup. Her pale body bruised so easily.

A week passed before finally something different happened. There were a few brawls, and minor property damage, which was all normal. But this was fairly new. It was just after nine when a woman waltzed into the saloon. She sidled up to the bar, ordering herself a whiskey. She was a small woman, and if Demelza hadn’t been so attentive to her clientele she just may have missed her. Women clients were always exciting. They were so much more attentive than the blokes, and Demelza would have preferred one any day of the week.

“We don’t see many women in a place like this, love,” Demelza said, assessing her. The dames were always harder to read than the men, but Demelza was good at reading people. She suspected the woman wouldn’t want false flirtations. “Tell me what you’re looking for.”

The woman, Oriental by the looks of her, quirked her lips at her. Wryly, she said that she appreciated a direct approach. What, she asked, pray tell would be the cost of the Madame of the house tonight? And Demelza couldn’t say she wasn’t tempted to offer the standard rate of one of her girls. It had been so very long since she’d had a woman. But Demelza had her pride.

“Bit too much for a woman of my means,” the woman said, tossing back to her drink. “Your bartender’s shit, by the way. Now, I suppose I should cut to the chase. I’m looking for a job. Only problem is that I don’t fuck men.” And that was certainly a bit of a snag. See, Demelza said, they didn’t have nearly enough of a woman clientele for her to even think of hiring a woman who only catered to other women.

“What about a new bartender?” the woman asked. “I could easily mix better tasting drinks that won’t cost you any extra money. And I’m certainly prettier to look at.” The woman was confident. Demelza liked that. But even her non-working employees had to go through her test.

“I don’t have time to test you out,” Demelza said, feigning disinterest. “Not tonight at any rate. Come back tomorrow morning before we open. Say around six. Oh, and if you want the job, you’re going to have to prove your skills both behind the counter, and on top of it, if you catch my drift.”

“Excellent,” the woman said. “Name’s Emeline. I look forward to making you scream.” And with that, she sauntered back out, glaring at any man who dared to get handsy. Demelza smirked in amusement. Oh, yes. Tomorrow was going to be very enjoyable indeed. Turning back to the tables, she slowly sauntered around. And if she had just a bit more swing in her hips, everyone appreciated it.

Emeline appeared at exactly quarter to six. She had her black hair neatly pinned up, the only ornament a small comb, more practical than elegant. She didn’t wear makeup. Not even the deep red rouge of the night before. At six in the morning, Demelza was already painted and powdered. If she had been a less confident woman, Demelza would have felt ridiculous next to this effortless beauty. But she wasn’t, so she didn’t.

“Show me what you can do,” Demelza ordered, settling herself on a bar stool. “Don’t hold back, darling.” Emeline raised an eyebrow, slipping behind the bar. Spotting a small step stool, she kicked it into place, and began the show.

Demelza was impressed, she couldn’t deny that. Each drink Emeline made was far better than the dishwater her current mixer tried serving up. He made good coffee, though. That was honestly the only reason Demelza hadn’t thrown him out on his ass. But if Emeline could manage a good brew, she was hired.

Emeline moved effortlessly around the bar despite needing to kick the stool along with her. Demelza made a mental note to bring in some sort of block of wood the small woman could stand on. After sampling multiple drinks, Demelza was feeling warm and almost relaxed. Finally, Emeline slid a cup of coffee her way. And damn if it wasn’t the best bloody cup she’d ever had.

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re hired,” Demelza said, savoring the wonderfully bitter flavor. “All you have to do now is make good on that promise of yours. And between you and me, I’m not so sure you can, love.” Emeline considered this, then, effortlessly hopped onto the countertop, easily sliding onto Demelza’s lap. Demelza didn’t do anything as undignified as shriek, but she did inhale sharply in shock.

Chuckling, Emeline leaned back against the bar. Demelza set her jaw. Perhaps this would not be as simple as she thought. She pulled Emeline upstairs into one of the bedrooms. The moment the door closed, Emeline had her pinned against it. If she wanted, Demelza thought, she could easily overpower the other woman. The redhead was taller, stronger too. But she didn’t, waiting to see where this went.

“We don’t have time for that,” Demelza said, as Emeline reached to undo her corset. “Keep it below the waist, alright love?” Emeline nodded. She could easily adapt. With a sharp tug, she maneuvered Demelza against the vanity. Hissing as the small of her back collided with the wood, Demelza braced herself against it.

Emeline pushed her on top of it, pulling up her long skirts. Demelza rolled her eyes. So far, she’d seen all this before. But Emeline began trailing her fingertips, from Demelza’s calves to inner thighs. The Madame remained very still, trying not to tremble as the smaller woman’s ghosting of a touch made her skin tingle. But she couldn’t stop her breath from hitching as Emeline undid the catches at her suspenders with her teeth. Nipping slightly at the woman’s inner thigh, Emeline, slowly dragged each stocking down and off using only her lips. Taking care not to snag them, she tossed them aside, leaving Demelza’s legs bare.

Then, she slowly kissed up the length of each leg, sucking lightly at the crook of Demelza’s inner knee. Demelza had to dig her nails into her palm to keep from doing something unsightly like moaning in pleasure. Each touch, each caress, so light and teasing. Gods, it would have sent a lesser woman into a frenzy. But Demelza had been doing her job for years. She clenched her jaw, and forced her thighs to still. But she knew how utterly affected she truly was. And soon Emeline would as well.

After what seemed like an eternity, Emeline nudged Demelza’s hips. Under any other circumstances, Demelza would have made Emeline work for it. She would have forced the smaller woman to find a way to lift her. To attempt to strip the proud woman as Demelza playfully resisted. But now, so badly affected, Demelza didn’t trust herself to be able to do that. And she lifted her hips in acquiescence.

Drawing Demelza’s satin underthings down with as much leisure as she pleased, Emeline coyly lapped at the sopping crotch. Demelza couldn’t help herself as a barely audible whimper escaped her throat. And with that, Demelza surrendered. It wouldn’t, she reasoned, be so outlandish to enjoy this. Really, by not showing her enjoyment, she was letting Emeline win.

Emeline allowed herself a small smirk, but did not gloat further. She had plans, and was going to enjoy them immensely. Demelza expected her to continue softly, to continue slowly. But Emeline had other ideas. Surging forward, she plunged her hot tongue into Demelza’s wet and swollen folds. Demelza gasped, spreading her thighs further. She hooked one long leg around Emeline’s small torso, trying to pull her closer. But Emeline pulled back, giving the Madame a pointed look. Setting her jaw, Demelza reluctantly removed her leg.

Unwilling to allow such behavior to continue, Emeline slyly spread Demelza’s folds open with her deft fingers, exposing her sensitive flesh to the cool air. Demelza inhaled sharply, unable to stop herself from trembling any longer. With a cheeky grin, Emeline blew gently at the Madame’s swollen clitoris. Demelza jerked, gasping. Spread out like this, Demelza felt vulnerable and exposed. And damn if she didn’t love it.

Demelza rolled her head back, squeezing her eyes shut as Emeline dragged her tongue along the length of her aching pussy. She knew she had to be dripping onto the vanity, but couldn’t bring herself to give a single damn.

Emeline glanced up, relishing in the Madame’s flushed appearance, and heaving breasts. Without warning, Emeline twisted two fingers deeply into Demelza’s pussy. Demelza yelped, cantering her hips, desperate for more. Emeline’s lips quirked in amusement, as she roughly twisted her fingers, curling them just so. Demelza’s hands flew to the mirror frame, digging her nails into the soft wood. The cold mirror glass quickly began to steam under her burning skin.

Emeline graciously added a third finger with little resistance. Her slender digits roughly pumped in and out of Demelza’s soaked pussy. Demelza was so very close. All it would take was a few more thrusts. And with the skillful way the smaller woman was sucking at her outer lips, she knew she would be gone in just- but to her horror and dismay, just as Demelza was on the edge, Emeline backed away completely.

In shock, Demelza’s eyes flew open as Emeline slowly licked her fingers clean. Demelza whimpered pathetically, trying to raise her hips and get back _some_ contact.

“Mmm,” Emeline hummed, tilting her head. “I’m not quite sure you’re desperate enough, darling. Don’t worry, though. You’ll get your release eventually. I’m sure such a distinguished Madame such as yourself can be patient, can’t you?” Demelza curled her lip in frustration, but nodded. She didn’t trust her voice just yet.

Finally, settling back onto the vanity, Demelza watched as Emeline returned to her position between the redhead’s long legs. This time, Emeline didn’t waste a second as she took Demelza’s clit into her mouth, sucking harshly. Demelza moaned, her voice several octaves above her typical low growl. Shaking with need, she rolled her hips. Wincing slightly as her corset dug painfully into her, she nevertheless relished it the pain. It kept her grounded, lest she forget herself and do something unseemly like scream or, god forbid, beg.

Emeline was no amateur at this, and after one last nip at Demelza’s clitoris, she drew back, licking everywhere but where Demelza needed her the most. Demelza whined, arching her back as much as her corset would allow. But even without the much-needed clitoral contact, Demelza could feel herself beginning to approach the edge once more. She threw her head back, exposing her pale neck. But as much as Emeline longed to suck on Demelza’s throat, she knew there were still rules in place. Demelza still had control over that, at least.

So, instead Emeline returned to the task at hand, probing at Demelza’s entrance with her tongue. Demelza gasped, highly undignified noises welling up in her throat. By now, the flush in her face had spread to her upper chest, disappearing beneath her corset. She longed to wrap her legs around Emeline, forcing the woman to finally allow her release. But just as Demelza reached the peak, Emeline wrenched herself away. Instinctively, Demelza clamped her legs shut in a desperate attempt to keep her in place.

Defeated, Demelza slumped back against the vanity, opening her legs once more. Demelza looked at Emeline pleadingly. Her eyes were glazed over with unfulfilled lust, and her thighs a sticky mess. She ached to be fucked to completion, and was mere moments from being desperate enough to rub herself against just about anything.

But Emeline had a goal, and refused to relent. She took Demelza to the edge again and again. Each time, Demelza grew more and more hysterical. Soon, she was a complete mess. Drenched in sweat, desperate sobs tore from her throat as Emeline left her teetering at the edge once more.

“Oh god,” Demelza cried out, a single tear escaping the corner of her eye. “Emeline, don’t tease. God, I need to cum. Please, please.”

Emeline cocked her head, lowering her lips to Demelza’s aching pussy once more. Demelza arched her body upwards, hips coming completely off the vanity in desperation. She took up her plea like a mantra. Over and over, the word please fell from her lips without restraint. She had never felt this utterly wrecked. If Emeline told her the only way she would be allowed to cum was on the bar top in front of the entire town, she would have done it, pride and dignity be damned. If Emeline told her she could only cum if she spent the rest of her days completely bare, she would have done it.

Satisfied that Demelza was sufficiently on the verge of a complete mental breakdown, Emeline tenderly licked and sucked, rolling the woman’s clit against the roughness of her tongue. And this time, she didn’t pull away. Demelza’s breath caught as she realized Emeline was finally letting her cum. With a loud scream that soon turned into a sob of relief, Demelza came. Her body jerked violently, convulsing in pleasure. She wailed, her voice hoarse as each wave of pleasure cascaded over her.

With one last shriek, Demelza collapsed back against the vanity. She frantically tried to inhale, feeling lightheaded. She reached up, feeling tear tracks on her face. Gently, Emeline unlaced the stays on her corset, and Demelza groaned in relief. She’d have to completely change now, her dress utterly drenched in sweat and arousal. Trying to stand, Demelza could only collapse into the vanity chair, her legs giving out beneath her.

Reaching into the vanity drawers, Emeline withdrew a soft cloth. Carefully, she washed Demelza’s soiled face and reapplied her makeup with expert precision. Then, she moved to fix her mane of hair. Once she was finished, Emeline turned to give Demelza privacy to redress herself. As if she hadn’t spent the past two hours wrenching every pitiful and desperate noise from the deepest recesses of Demelza’s body and mind.

Nevertheless, Demelza appreciated the gesture, and quickly worked to make herself presentable once more. With one last glance at the mirror, she elegantly exited the room without a trace of the exquisite torment she had just gone through, Emeline following behind. The smaller woman didn’t gloat. Did not even smirk. Instead, she took her place behind the bar as Demelza moved to inspect her girls.

They all glanced at the new barmaid with curiosity. Not one of them was under any false impression on what happened that bedroom early in the morning. Still, the women held their tongues, exchanging knowing looks behind the Madame’s back. Only Sauda, with her cheeky smile, let on that anything was amiss.

Eventually though, the day moved on. Demelza kept a close eye on her new barmaid, impressed with her skills. She hadn’t seemed the type to be as outgoing as a woman bartender needed to be. But she put on a good front, that was for sure. Still, Demelza caught the woman curling in on herself when no one else was looking. Her cocky smirk fading into irritation and anger. But then, it was gone in an instant, and Emeline was once again sailing from one end of the bar to the other.

“Made a good choice with that one,” Sauda commented, sidling up to the Madame. “Tell me, was it as good as it sounded?” Demelza raised a sharp eyebrow, pursing her lips. Sauda chuckled, Demelza’s face enough of an answer. “Well, any woman who has the ability to make the great and terrible Madame scream like that has my respect.”

And to Sauda’s surprise, Demelza colored ever so slightly. But, turning her nose up, Demelza told Sauda that she was still her employee, and not to get smart with her. Sauda grinned at her, and they both knew it would do no good. So, giving the dark-skinned woman a light swat on the ass, she told her to get back to work.

Without thinking, Demelza made her way to the bar. It was just after three, and Emeline was holding up remarkably well after five straight hours on her feet. Sliding onto a stool, she beckoned Emeline forward.

“Tea, shot of vodka,” she said, voice not betraying what had happened earlier. Emeline nodded, easily sliding the cup across the counter without spilling a drop. She turned back to the other patrons without another thought.

Downing the cup, Demelza headed back into the fray. She flirted, swing her hips, and teased mercilessly. She sent nearly all the willing men upstairs with one of her girls, and those who stayed were nevertheless treated with the sight of Demelza sashaying across the saloon.

Later, when the last of the drunks stumbled out, and the girls began cleaning up both themselves and the saloon, Demelza allowed herself a moment to breathe. She had relished in the long hours. Constantly on the go, she hadn’t had time to come to terms with what she’d done. But in that moment, she knew once would never be enough. She hadn’t cum like that in ages. Ever, really. She’s always been in control. What Emeline did to her was…spellbinding, truly.

“Are you in need of lodging, and food?” Demelza asked, suddenly remembering she hadn’t had the opportunity before. She’d meant to, truly, but after what happened it flew out of her mind. Emeline nodded. She had been rooming in a back storeroom for the past few days, but couldn’t afford that forever.

So, she darted out into the night to collect her things. Demelza, not liking that she was on her own, followed.

“This isn’t necessary,” Emeline said, packing her few things into a small trunk. Demelza rolled her eyes. Emeline was a small woman in the middle of the gold rush. Of course it was necessary. She’d seen too many women disappear into the night. Some never came back, and the ones who did were never the same. And while the town’s sheriff didn’t think raping whores was a crime, Emeline begged to differ.

They made it back to the saloon without further issue. Demelza led Emeline upstairs to her new room. The rooms they actually lived in were different than the show room from before; smaller, a bit more shabby. But Emeline’s room was still nicer than the storeroom. And it was hers.

“Room and board comes with the job,” Demelza said. “I apologize for not discussing this sooner. Please, you must be starving. What’s say we discuss this over a bite to eat. If you’re not too tired, of course.” Emeline nodded, saying she was rather hungry. So, excusing herself to change into something more breathable, Demelza told Emeline to meet her in the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Demelza entered the kitchen, rummaging in the cabinets for something to eat. Her dress was plain, but well-fitted. Without her corset, she moved with less restriction, though no less elegantly. Her hair had been unpinned from its elaborate twists, and simply knotted at the nape of her neck.

Thankful, Emeline accepted a small plate of leftovers. At this time, Demelza said, it wasn’t good to eat too much.

“About earlier,” Demelza said, suddenly growing quiet. “It’s not…I mean, I haven’t…” taking a breath, she tried again. “If you would be amenable, I would like to request you consider adding _that_ to your job description. It is entirely your decision, of course. And I would raise your salary accordingly.”

Emeline continued eating. Finally, Demelza looked away, feeling foolish for the first time in her life. Coloring slightly, she quickly dismissed the idea aloud. It was, she said, nothing more than a lapse in judgement, and she hoped Emeline could forgive her unprofessionalism.

“Wait,” Emeline said, catching Demelza’s wrist as she stood to flee. “Just a moment, please. You must understand, I am certainly not opposed to your proposition. I’ve just never been paid for sex before.”

Demelza nodded in understanding. Long ago, when she’d been a ‘proper’ woman, the thought of whoring herself out appalled her. But a girl had to do what a girl had to do. So, she waited. After another moment, Emeline nodded, cleaning her plate. Then, she caught Demelza’s hand and led her upstairs. The Madame quickly pulled her into her own room, closing the door behind them.

“Don’t tease,” Demelza said, pulling her dress over her head. Underneath she was completely bare. Smirking, Emeline hiked up her skirts, and pushed Demelza down onto the mattress. It was late and both women were tired, so Emeline quickly set to work. This time, she used her fingers to efficiently fuck the Madame into oblivion.

Crying out sharply, Demelza came within minutes, Emeline’s deft fingers rubbing her clit throughout her climax. Finally, she collapsed against the mattress, sighing in pleasure. It wasn’t nearly as all-consuming as the other one, but she hadn’t expected it to be. Slowly, Emeline slid her fingers out from between Demelza’s thighs, licking them clean. With one final smirk, Emeline pushed herself up and out of the bed. Demelza hummed, watching her go with half lidded eyes. Then, she pulled the quilt around her, falling fast asleep.

Her dreams were filled with memories of what happened. Emeline teasing her to the brink of insanity. Emeline lunging at her from over the bar top. Emeline. She awoke with a start as the sunlight began to trickle into her dark room. Sighing in annoyance, she slipped out of bed, running a hand through her curly hair.

The door opened and Sauda slipped inside. She took one look at Demelza’s appearance and sighed. Leaning against the door, she watched as Demelza quickly scrubbed herself clean.

“What?” Demelza snapped, seeing Sauda’s face. “I’m not allowed any pleasure?” Sauda rolled her eyes at that. The Madame knew very well Sauda thought she deserved every ounce of pleasure she could get. That was not the point. Demelza said herself that they were all entitled to do as they pleased with whomever they pleased when off the clock, but not to be late. And Demelza was never late. The redhead glanced at the clock, cursing under her breath, as she quickly dressed. Together, she and Sauda made short work of the rest of her appearance.

With her hair perfectly coiffed, and lips a stunning red, Demelza slipped back into her role as the Madame. Downstairs, she and Emeline were only ever professional with each other. On the rare occasion, one would be unable to help themselves and would bat an eyelash along with an innuendo laced comment. But for the most part, they kept their interactions simple. An acidic bard aimed at a less-than stellar client, or a well-timed quip dripping of sarcasm.

Early on, Emeline made it clear to the patrons that she was not on the menu, thank you very much. And gradually they accepted that Emeline was there to mix drinks, and if they wanted to look that was fine. If they touched, she’d smash a bottle over their head. It was not an empty threat, as the saloon found out one night. A man had gotten a bit too friendly and had roughly grabbed at her small breasts. Instinctively, Emeline had smashed a bottle over the man’s head, hissing in rage. She hadn’t relaxed all night, and after that, no one tried anything again.

Demelza hadn’t blamed Emeline for the incident. She would have done much of the same thing had it been her. She had talked to Emeline after, but that hadn’t gone anywhere. Emeline had simply said it was a reflexive action, and in the future, she would temper her reactions. Sighing, Demelza shook her head, watching Emeline retreat back upstairs.

The saloon was closed Mondays and Tuesdays, leaving the girls with some much-needed recuperation time. That first week Emeline kept to herself. She spent her time taking inventory of her domain, and reorganizing to suit both her height and practicality. Demelza stayed away. They hadn’t had another…interaction since that first night. They both understood this to be on Demelza’s terms, and the Madame refused to spoil herself. Instead, she suffered through the attentions of multiple men, pretending to be satisfied while remaining woefully disappointed. But that was the job.

They settled on Monday night. It was a solid time, after the rest of the girls had retreated to their rooms, or to the kitchen to play a round of cards.  Emeline waited until Demelza tilted her head just so before slowly making her way upstairs. There, she would wait in Demelza’s bedroom until the Madame slipped away ten minutes later. Being alone in the Madame’s bedroom was a privilege, she knew. Not even Sauda went in there without Demelza. Because of this, she did not snoop through the drawers, or peek inside the closet. She simply removed her heels, and unbound her hair. Having her long hair loose was tedious, and entirely impractical, but on the rare occasion Emeline let Demelza have free reign of her own hand, she liked to tangle her fingers in it. Frankly, Emeline didn’t see the appeal that when Demelza’s own hair was a gorgeous mane of thick curls.

That particular night, Emeline had requested she restrain Demelza. After flushing slightly, and saying she would consider it, Demelza finally cracked, agreeing with a slightly breathless tone. And Emeline could hardly contain her excitement throughout the day. Of course, Emeline’s form of enthusiasm was a sly smirk as she made bedroom eyes at the Madame for the rest of the day.

Demelza entered the room, awaiting instructions. This arrangement, where Demelza could allow herself to lose control, left her quaking with anticipation. Smirking, Emeline began to slowly strip the Madame of her armor. Her hair came first, pin by pin until her long tresses tumbled free. Emeline loved this part, running her fingers through the thick locks, massaging Demelza’s aching scalp. Demelza practically purred, as Emeline worked her fingers into her head.

When Emeline was finally satisfied, she continued on her mission, gently cleaning Demelza’s face of her makeup. Emeline thought she looked beautiful either way, but here, with her face bare of any cosmetics, she was so much more open and vulnerable. Emeline could see the slight bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and lines the Madame tried so hard to conceal. But here, she gave herself so fully to Emeline’s arms. It was deeply arousing.

Emeline carefully stripped the taller woman of her clothing, petticoats and corset carefully laid across the back of a chair. At last, Demelza was bare. Shivering slightly, Demelza tensed.

“I want to hear you,” Emeline reminded. Demelza nodded, voicing her assent. “Now, on the bed, love. Hands above your head, that’s it.” Expertly, Emeline tied thick strips of cloths around Demelza’s wrists. Demelza tugged at them, experimentally, finding that they held fast. Smirking, Emeline then tied her ankles, leaving her spread out on her own mattress.

Demelza squirmed, feeling utterly helpless. With her legs held apart, her most intimate part was exposed to Emeline’s relentless torment. Emeline pressed her body against Demelza’s tied up form, pressing her thigh between her legs. Demelza whimpered, no longer hesitant to voice her pleasure. After all, Emeline loved hearing her moan.

Emeline laughed quietly, sucking gently at the base of Demelza’s neck. She was careful to never leave a mark above the collarbone. But that still left an expanse of pale skin at her disposal. Dipping lower, she encircled a hardened nipple in her mouth, biting down. Demelza whimpered, arching up. But with her limbs restrained, she collapsed back, in a huff.

“God,” Demelza breathed. “Please, Emeline.” Emeline only chuckled in response, swirling her tongue into Demelza’s navel. The Madame jerked, squirming helplessly. Unable to escape, she could only writhe in pleasure. Emeline placed her hands on Demelza’s cantering hips, stilling them.

“Not quite yet, darling,” Emeline said, mimicking Demelza’s accent. “You just have to exercise a bit of patients.” Demelza huffed in exasperation, but it was hard to be threatening when tied up and dripping wet.

Emeline lowered her head once more, nipping at Demelza’s prominent hipbone. Honestly, the both of them really needed to eat more. She knew the corsets they wore couldn’t possibly have been helping. She traced each of Demelza’s ribs, barely visible as the taller woman strained upwards, begging for more contact. Emeline hadn’t teased her for weeks, and Demelza supposed she was getting it out of her system.

“I think,” Emeline mused. “I might just try something new tonight. Don’t worry, darling. I won’t take you to the edge only to cruelly pull back. We’ll save that for another time. Tonight, I’m going to fill your beautiful pussy completely. Tell me if it’s too much, darling.”

“Please,” Demelza gasped, growing wetter just thinking about it. She trembled in anticipation, rocking her hips. “Emeline, please.” Emeline kissed at Demelza’s inner thighs, affectionately. Then, smirking slightly, she bit down. Demelza was ever so sensitive there, her thighs carrying the most flesh on her body. By morning she would have a pretty red mark.

Unsure of Demelza would be wet enough for her idea, Emeline thought it best to allow her to climax once before she got started. Flicking her skilled tongue, Emeline lapped at Demelza’s clit. She had learned Demelza loved fast, insistent pressure. Demelza gasped, thrashing. She threw her head back into the pillows, her hair fanning out. A beautiful contrast to the white of the pillows.

She came with a surprised cry, not suspecting Emeline would let her off quite so easily. Twisting, her limbs contorted almost painfully. Seeing that the bonds would never work if she wanted to make Demelza scream herself hoarse with pleasure, Emeline began untying the tall woman.

“What…” Demelza panted, trying to catch her breath. “What are you doing?” Emeline reached for her wrists, whispering that she wanted to make Demelza cum hard enough to pass out, and it would be just too dangerous if she left her tied up. Demelza shivered, propping herself up on her forearms. She rubbed at her ankles with her heels, stretching.

“Tell me,” Emeline purred. “What would make you drip with need? What is your dirty little pleasure?” Demelza shuddered, unsure herself. “What if you were spread out on the bar top, my darling? You’d be utterly bare, and unable to hide your beautiful body. It would just be you and I, of course. But someone could wander in at any moment and see you at my mercy.” Demelza whimpered, biting at her lip.

“Oh, you like that,” Emeline teased, dipping a finger in Demelza’s wetness. “Shall I keep talking then? Good. I’ll tell you exactly what I would do to you. I’d have you blindfolded, and bound. Your pretty pink pussy open for anyone to see. Oh, yes. The Madame herself, showing off her body in ways that men pay a small fortune to experience. Your beautiful breasts would be at my disposal, and I’d bite that pale flesh of yours until you were riddled with marks.” Demelza gasped as Edeline did just that, sucking on the tops of her breasts. She groaned, knowing it would be just visible above her neckline tomorrow.

“What…what else?” Demelza begged. “Please, what else?” Emeline smirked. So, the Madame liked dirty talk. Oh, she could work with that all night long. Lowering her mouth just millimeters from Demelza’s ear, she nipped playfully. Demelza sighed. She’d kept her legs spread and arms up despite no longer being restrained. Emeline licked at the spot just behind her ear in approval. Demelza’s eyelids fluttered, and Emeline filed that away to be used later.

Trailing her fingertips over Demelza’s gooseflesh-covered breasts, Emeline continued her little fantasy. Demelza would be such an obedient woman for her. She’d do just about anything. Demelza nodded frantically in agreement.

“I’d pour just a bit of your favorite vodka between your breasts, making sure I licked every last drop. You’d be so wet for me, you’d leave a little puddle on the counter. And you know I hate having a mess on my bar. Yes, you’d have to clean that, wouldn’t you? But with your hands tied up, you’d have to use that wicked tongue of yours. And that would mean your pale ass would be just taunting me. Would you want me to spank you?” Emeline raised a questioning eyebrow. Demelza’s eyes widened, but she rolled over onto all fours, raising her ass proudly.

“I thought so,” Emeline continued, slapping her right cheek harshly. Demelza’s yelp of surprise quickly turned into a low growl. “That’s it. I’d push you over the counter, and make your ass as red as your hair. Maybe in the middle one of the girls would come down to see just what all the commotion was. She’d see her Madame wailing like a bitch in heat, wouldn’t she? And you wouldn’t stop me. No. I’ll tell you what would happen if Sauda, or Rosa, or even little Kate came down the stairs. You’d be dripping with the knowledge that they were seeing you in such a beautiful state. Oh, just like you are now, darling.”

By now, Demelza’s ass was practically glowing. Shaking with need, the taller woman could barely manage to choke out a desperate plea. Emeline, knowing that Demelza was as wet as she’d ever be, gently eased her back onto the mattress. Demelza groaned, wincing as her sore backside settled into the sheets.

Nudging her legs apart once more, Emeline slowly eased two fingers inside with no trouble. Demelza hissed, head lolling back. Her hand hovered just above Emeline’s hair, uncertainly. Chuckling, Emeline gave her consent and Demelza instantly ran her fingers through the other woman’s long hair.

Emeline tongue licked at Demelza’s clit, as she carefully inserted another finger. Then, another. She let Demelza adjust to the new width, gathering speed as she thrust in and out. The taller woman’s hips rose up to meet each thrust. She groaned in pleasure, squeezing her eyes shut. Whispering encouragingly, Emeline curled her hand just so until her thumb disappeared into Demelza’s hot pussy. They both moaned as Emeline began to pump her small hand, twisting until she was wrist-deep.

Demelza sobbed, clutching at Emeline’s hair. She could feel it building, and building inside of her. Unable to contain her wails, she thrashed against Emeline’s hand. It coiled deep within her core, until at last, Emeline took Demelza’s swollen clit into her mouth, biting down. That did it.

Screaming in pleasure, Demelza came convulsing. Her pussy walls clamped down, drawing Emeline’s hand deeper. She let go of Emeline’s hair, knowing she’d be liable to rip it out completely. Twisting, she buried her face in the pillows, muffling her cried of pleasure. Carefully, Emeline eased out.

Inhaling sharply in surprise, Emeline watched as a small spurt of liquid was expelled from Demelza’s pussy. Demelza sat up in shock. Emeline, thankfully, didn’t look at her in disgust. Instead, she held up her wrist, tilting her head at the liquid. It was less dense than cum. Tentatively, she darted her tongue out. Then, shrugging, she reached over for a tissue.

Demelza eased back onto the mattress, sighing in satisfaction. She knew she’d have to get up to clean herself soon, but for now she could just take a breath. Emeline, recognizing Demelza was finished, reluctantly pulled herself from the bed. With one last wistful look at the redhead, she slipped out the door.

And this continued for months. Each time Emeline managed to find something else to bring Demelza to the moon and back. But even as Emeline drew countless orgasms from Demelza’s pliant body, she never so much as kissed the other woman. And she never undressed.

 But Emeline wasn’t an idiot. She knew when she looked at Demelza, watched her saunter across the saloon, her heart sped up. She was seeing a side of Demelza that no one else got. There was the Madame, the woman in the saloon, who ran things with an iron fist. There was Demelza, the Madame. A woman who cared fiercely for every single one of her girls, and would burn the world down for any of them. And then there was just Demelza. A woman who craved submission, and longed to pass her control onto someone else. Who longed to just feel.

And Emeline was falling in love with every side. But she knew it could never work. Demelza thought of her as just an employee. Just someone she paid for sex each week. God, Emeline was just one of her whores. And she knew there was nothing bad in being a whore, but it stung. And then, she overheard what she definitely shouldn’t have.

She was in the back, checking in on her inventory, when she heard hushed voices arguing just outside. Carefully, Emeline pressed her ear to the door. She may not have been interested in other people’s business, but she was so interested.

“You can’t keep doing this,” hissed the first voice. Sauda. She heard an incredulous scoff followed by a harsh admonishment to stay out of her business. Demelza.

“You have no right to comment,” Demelza snapped back. “What I get up to is nobody’s concern but mine. Okay? Emeline is _my_ business.”

“Not if she’s interfering with your actual business,” Sauda insisted. “Look, Mel, I’m not begrudging you taking your pleasure how you want it. But when you start breaking your own rules, that’s too far. She _marked_ you, Demelza. God, that’s one of the most important rules you stress. We don’t get marked, and you’ve got fucking bruises everywhere. And I see you in the saloon. You both try to maintain a professional atmosphere, but it’s obvious. The way you look at her from across the room when you don’t think she’s watching. God, Demelza. You lose your edge, and we can’t afford that. And don’t think the other girls haven’t noticed. You’ve never been one for subtlety.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Demelza snapped. “Sauda, we’ve always been close, but don’t you ever dare to bloody lecture me on what I can and cannot do. If I want to get fucked, I damn will do as I please. Now, drop the subject, love.” Emeline could hear Demelza stepping away.

“Do you love her?” Sauda asked, louder. Demelza scoffed, and Emeline could practically hear the eyeroll that accompanied it. “Because even if you don’t, Emeline is in love with you, Mel. She’s completely in love with you, and if you don’t feel the same, you’ll break her. So, sort out your priorities.”

“She…she loves me?” Demelza said, suddenly sounding much smaller than she was. “But, she can’t. Sauda, I don’t…she doesn’t mean anything to me like that. God, how can she possibly love me? She…great. That just cocks it all up. Sauda, she’s just someone I go to for sex. She can’t love me. I _pay_ her for heaven’s sake. She means nothing more than any of the other girls.”

“Then you should let her know,” Sauda said, tone far more somber than either Demelza or Emeline had ever heard.

Emeline kept her ear at the door, knowing if she didn’t get the full story she’d jump to conclusions. But it seemed fairly clear. Emeline meant nothing to Demelza. She was a whore. She was a whore who didn’t even know it. Sinking to the floor, Emeline stifled a sob. And it was Monday.

Well, fine. Demelza didn’t have to love her. She didn’t even have to like her, but she would be damned if she was just someone the Madame paid to get her off. She was going to make Demelza notice her as more than just a means to get off. Right about now, Emeline was fairly certain she was Demelza’s only source of orgasm. She was getting almost used to the denial. Emeline was going to try something new. She was going to make Demelza cum over and over until she was ruined for everyone else. 

And perhaps Emeline was a bit extreme in her reaction, but emotions never did make anyone act rationally. So, that night, she changed the routine. She disappeared upstairs before Demelza could signal, making eye contact as she went. Demelza blinked in surprise, but intrigued, she followed a few moments later. None of the is escaped Sauda’s notice.

Demelza entered her bedroom. Her eyes grew wide as Emeline slowly stalked towards her. Reaching up, she efficiently divested Demelza of her hair pins, tossing them onto the vanity. They scattered across the surface, some falling to the floor. Neither woman noticed. Emeline didn’t run her fingers through Demelza’s curly red hair, instead, she tangled them in, tugging harshly. Demelza gasped, as Emeline pulled her to the middle of the room. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

“Clean your face, darling,” Emeline ordered. Demelza nodded, quickly wiping at her makeup. She didn’t think Emeline was looking to go slowly tonight. “Strip,” Emeline continued, settling on the bed with a smirk.

Taking her clothes of in front of people was what she did, but somehow the very act seemed taboo in this moment. Anxiously, Demelza loosened her corset, pealing it off of her. Swallowing thickly, she stepped out of her skirts and tossed off her shift. Finally, she shoved her underthings to the floor, leaving her completely bare. She hadn’t tried to be alluring in her little strip show. Something told her that wasn’t what Emeline wanted.

Standing up straight, Demelza actually fidgeted under Emeline’s critical gaze. Crooking her finger, Emeline ordered Demelza onto the bed. Scrambling to follow, Demelza settled against the pillows.

“Touch yourself,” Emeline ordered, getting comfortable. Demelza hesitated for a fraction of a second, but the moment Emeline raised an eyebrow her hand flew to her pussy. Palming one breast in one hand, she drew slow circles around her clit. She was already wet. Demelza moaned, the eroticism of touching herself as Emeline looked on nearly overwhelming.

She trembled, already so close. But she didn’t dare cum without Emeline’s permission. It had happened once before, and she’d learned her lesson.

“Harder,” Emeline said, more forceful than she’d ever been. “Make yourself cum.” Demelza nodded frantically, increasing her efforts. She pinched her nipples between her fingers, rubbing small circles around her clit. It took just a few moments for her to arch her back, groaning in satisfaction. She fell back against the bed, panting ever so slightly. But she knew her own body well enough to hold back.

Suddenly, Emeline surged forward, shoving her hands away. She pinned the taller woman against the mattress, roughly jamming a bare thigh between Demelza’s legs. Demelza shivered, gripping the headboard tightly. Mewling, Demelza squirmed as Emeline forcefully sucked at her neck. She could have stopped her. Could have reminded her of the rules, but she didn’t. Instead, she tilted her neck to give the smaller woman better access. She could feel Emeline’s blunt nails digging into her abdomen.

“Please,” she gasped, rocking her hips. Emeline pressed her thigh more firmly into Demelza’s center. She grabbed at Demelza’s thighs, pulling her closer. In a steady voice, she told Demelza if she wanted to get off, she’d better start rutting against her. Demelza whimpered, doing her best to rock into Emeline’s thigh.

“That’s it,” Emeline hissed. “Fuck yourself, my little whore.” Demelza moaned, thrusting harder. God, hearing herself be called a whore in that tone. It wasn’t the first time she’d been called a whore in bed. It wouldn’t be the last. But this was the only time she’d ever liked it so much. She was nearing completion, and with one last desperate groan, she came. Shuddering, she dug her nails into Emeline’s shoulder.

Emeline allowed Demelza a moment to collect herself before pulling back. Demelza twitched as Emeline’s thigh slid against her sensitive pussy. Emeline thought she would have felt better by now, but Demelza’s words had still stung. She should stop, Emeline thought. She should definitely leave it here before she went too far.

“Please,” Demelza begged. “Emeline, I need you.” Emeline squared her shoulders. That’s all she was to the Madame. Well fine. Emeline would give Demelza _exactly_ what she wanted. Curling her lip, she slid off the bed, beckoning Demelza forward. Face laced with confusion, Demelza stood unsteadily.

“Undress me,” Emeline ordered. Though taken aback, Demelza scrambled to do as she said. Carefully, she unlaced Emeline’s dress and corset. She’d never seen the woman naked before. Demelza inhaled sharply, transfixed. Emeline was tanned and slender, and Demelza wanted her. But Emeline wasn’t done just yet. She shoved Demelza back onto the bed, wanting to mark this woman as her own. She’d never been a possessive woman before, and she should have been concerned. She wasn’t. Lust and anger clouded her vison. Roughly biting at Demelza’s breasts, she relished in each moan she drew from the proud woman.

Then, forcefully shoving Demelza’s legs apart, she harshly thrust three fingers into the panting woman’s pussy. Demelza squealed, throwing her head back. Emeline didn’t stop. Roughly scratching and biting up and down Demelza’s pale body, she wrung every ounce of pleasure out of the desperate woman that she could. Demelza convulsed as Emeline sucked at her clit. She came, again and again. Four, five, six. Tears slid down her face. God, it was too much. She shook, torn between pulling away and begging for more.

“Emeline,” she gasped. “Emeline, please.” And neither woman knew quite what she was truly begging for. “Oh, god!” Bucking against Emeline’s deft hand, she came again.

And still, Emeline didn’t let up. She pushed, and pushed, reducing the Madame to a sobbing mess. And still, Demelza managed to cum again. She ached, her pussy rubbed raw. Unable to even speak coherently, she could only mewl and whimper. But Emeline knew she could still make Demelza scream herself hoarse.

Without warning, she smacked Demelza’s hypersensitive pussy with an open palm. Demelza shrieked, twisting. Emeline smacked down again on Demelza’s exposed clit. Sobbing, the Madame tried to close her legs. Exhausted, she could only manage a weak twitch as Emeline brought her hand down again. Another few blows and Demelza screamed, climaxing hard.

“Stop,” she managed to choke out. “Mmmhhh. N-no!” When it looked like Emeline wasn’t going to listen, Demelza desperately kicked out. She barely had the strength to move even a woman as small as Emeline, but the moment her foot pressed against Emeline’s hip, the smaller woman froze.

“Oh, god.” Emeline gasped. “Oh, Demelza. I am so, so sorry.” She’d gone too far, just as she’d feared. Oh, god. Demelza lay boneless on the bed, relieved it was over. Her body ached, pussy almost burning. Overstimulated, Demelza began to cry. Too exhausted to sob, she simply rolled onto her side, curling up pitifully.

Feeling worse than any rapist or murderer, Emeline stroked Demelza’s tangled hair, tears running down her own cheeks. She kept it up for what seemed like hours, whispering apologies like a mantra.

Gradually, Demelza came back to herself, sipping at the water Emeline shakily offered up. Emeline had redressed, pulling her hair back and out of the way. She wouldn’t meet the other woman’s eye. What she had done was, in her eyes, unforgivable. She’d taken it too far, allowing her own emotions to put Demelza in danger.

Still shaking, Demelza pulled herself up into a sitting position. Emeline backed away, lowing her head.

“Why?” Demelza asked. Emeline shook her head. She’d heard, she said, what Demelza had said earlier.

“I let my own feelings interfere with my job. I’m so, so sorry, Madame.” Emeline kept her voice just barely above a whisper. Demelza started. Emeline had never called her Madame. Not even in jest. She wasn’t sure she liked it at all. But if Emeline had heard her arguing with Sauda earlier…

“You’d best find a new bartender,” Emeline said, making up her mind. “Sauda was right, I’m afraid. And I’ve proven I can’t be trusted to handle myself rationally and maturely. I’ll be on my way by Thursday.”

Emeline stood, quickly slipping out despite Demelza’s soft refusal. Demelza watched her go, dread pooling in her stomach. She’d told Sauda she didn’t love the other woman. Had made it clear to Sauda that she thought little of the woman. She’d been dismissive and caustic despite her claim that she cared for Emeline like the rest. Emeline wasn’t like the rest. As much as she loved and cared for her girls, she’d never have allowed any of them to do even half of what Emeline had done.

“Oh, god,” Demelza gasped in realization. She felt a tightness in her abdomen, and, unable to process on her own, she unsteadily stood. Weakly, she pulled a robe around her and made her way to Sauda’s room.

“Jesus,” Sauda said, seeing the state her Madame was in. “What the fuck did she do to you? Demelza!” Sauda sat the taller woman down, reaching for a cold cloth.

“Nothing I didn’t want her to,” Demelza said, as Sauda tugged her robe off, taking in the extent of the damage. “Sauda. She _heard_ me. She’s going to leave.” And Sauda noticed the hysterical tone in her voice. Demelza stared up at her, panic etched in her eyes.

“Mel,” Sauda said, more gently now. “Mel, look at you. I know you bruise easily, but this is too much. I could hear you from across the entire place. Everyone could. If she wants to leave, you can’t stop her. It’s not fair to her or you if she does. Not if you keep using her. Yes, you’re using her. And she’s using you. This is not good, nor healthy.”

“But what if it could be?” Demelza asked, wincing as Sauda pressed into the bruise on the side of her left breast. “Sauda, what if I love her? Because…because I think I do. God help me, I love her. And not just as someone to fuck. She’s not…she’s not a whore for me.”

“And what’s wrong with being a whore?” Sauda snapped. “God, tell me being the great and terrible Madame hasn’t made you forget that.” Demelza shook her head. She knew there was no shame in being a prostitute. She’d preached it enough to everyone who would listen. That wasn’t what she meant.

Glancing in Sauda’s mirror, she nearly jumped. Pushing past her, Demelza approached the glass, turning to see the extent. Certainly, Emeline had been rough, but not enough to cause this much discoloration. If it had been on Sauda, there would be almost nothing to show for it. White enough to be mistaken for a ghost, Demelza cursed her pale skin.

“Just-” Demelza turned back to Sauda – “just tell me something. And not as one of my girls. As my friend. Is…could this ever work? Sauda, I don’t want…I care about her. And I know we can’t ever be open, but that doesn’t matter. God, I’m a whore for god’s sake. It shouldn’t be this complicated for me. But I want her. And not as just a warm body.”

Sauda sighed, patting the bed. Demelza sat, still sore. As her friend, she said, and at that Sauda winced.

“As your friend…you and Emeline are so good together,” Sauda admitted. She hadn’t seen Demelza smile in ages. A true smile, not designed to seduce or charm. Emeline knew Demelza’s job, and knew Demelza like none of them could ever hope to. “Go after her.”

But instead, exhausted, Demelza retreated back to her own room. She would go to her tomorrow morning. But later that night, she awoke to the doors of the saloon swinging closed. That in and of itself was nothing new. Her girls were free to come and go as they pleased. But something nagged at her until she forced herself to go to the window. Squinting in the darkness, she could just make out a small figure hurrying out with a bag clutched in her hand.

Panicking, Demelza slipped into her shoes and threw one of her plain dresses over her head. With her long legs she was easily able to catch up to the smaller woman.

“Emeline,” she said, gripping her wrist. Emeline recoiled, not looking at her. “Emeline, please. Don’t go. Please, at least look at me.”

Warily, Emeline raised her head. Sleep-addled, and wearing that same dress she’d worn in the kitchen oh so long ago, Demelza looked completely out of her element. Her wild hair fell down past her shoulders. Anxiously, Emeline glanced around, seeing a few curious gazes from the few out so late. They shouldn’t be seeing this. She didn’t _want_ them seeing Demelza like this. Quickly, Emeline led the other woman back to the saloon. Away from prying eyes, Emeline finally stopped.

“I lied,” Demelza said simply. “I lied to Sauda, and I lied to you, and I lied to myself. Emeline, what I said wasn’t true. I mean, I thought it was, but I know better now. And I know I might have cocked it all up, but god I hope not. I love you. I don’t think of you as just a means of release. God, you are so much more than that. Please, please don’t leave. I’m begging you.”

Demelza dropped to her knees, containing her wince of pain. But Emeline hadn’t been in her bed for months because she didn’t notice things. Quickly, Emeline pulled the taller woman back to her feet.

“Demelza,” she said. “I…I handled myself completely inappropriately. You can’t possibly condone what I did.” Demelza earnestly took Emeline’s hands in hers. She didn’t, she said, condone that, no. And yes, Emeline had crossed a line. But Demelza had let her cross it. Emeline scoffed at that, but she knew she’d never be able to leave. Not here, not Demelza. Slowly, she nodded, relenting.

Demelza visibly relaxed. Then, without warning, she threw her arms around the smaller woman who yelped in surprise. Emeline rarely gave anyone a hug. But after a moment, she cautiously wrapped her arms around the other woman, feeling decidedly more at ease with this embrace than any before.

“May I kiss you, love?” Demelza asked quietly. She felt Emeline nod against her shoulder, and pulled back slightly. Feeling almost dizzy, Demelza gently cupped Emeline’s face, leaning down. Emeline whimpered, standing on her toes. She felt Demelza’s lips curl into a smile, as the taller woman swiftly lifted the smaller woman by her hips. Wrapping her legs instinctively around Demelza, Emeline feebly protested as she carried her up the stairs. Her bag lay forgotten in the middle of the saloon floor.

“Demelza,” she hissed. “Demelza, put me down. You’ll hurt yourself.” Demelza just laughed quietly, finally depositing a disgruntled Emeline on her bed. Then, she hiked up her skirt, straddling the smaller woman. But Emeline saw the wince on her face, and quickly wriggled out from underneath.

“Please,” Demelza whispered, tracing Emeline’s cheek. “Let me make love to you. Please.” And Emeline nodded. She knew they probably should have just slept. Should have recovered. But Demelza was reaching for her skirts, tugging her free of her clothing, and Emeline couldn’t have said no even if she wanted to.

Emeline raised herself up in acquiescence. But as the last of her clothing disappeared, she squirmed ever so slightly. Demelza had seen her before. That night, even. But everything had changed. Demelza stood, quickly shucking off her own dress. Emeline caught a glimpse of the marks dotting her body and grimaced.

“It’s okay,” Demelza said, seeing her expression. “They’ll fade in a few days. As long as it never happens again, there’s no use crying over spilled milk, love. Now, lay back, and let me take care of you.”

Emeline exhaled slowly, settling on the pillows. Demelza kissed her, leaving them both breathless. Gently, she brushed across Emeline’s small breasts, causing the smaller woman to arch into her touch. Her brown-tipped nipples hardened, gooseflesh dotting across her cleavage.

Demelza could have teased her, could have brought her to the edge and back until she begged for mercy. She could have taken her hard and fast, drawing orgasm after orgasm until she lay boneless and spent. She could have done so many things, but instead, Demelza rolled onto her side, pressing her longer body against Emeline’s tensed one. Still kissing at Emeline’s neck and jaw, she trailed her long fingers down between her breasts, over her stomach. Finally, she cupped Emeline’s womanhood, feeling the heat at her palm. Languidly almost, Emeline rocked her hips into Demelza’s hand, humming in pleasure.

“Demelza,” she breathed. “Please.” And Demelza was happy to oblige. She dipped her fingertips in Emeline’s wetness, smearing it upwards. As she brushed against Emeline’s clit, the woman’s eyes fluttered shut.

“There, please,” Emeline whispered. “Just there.” Demelza began slowly circling the sensitive little nub, relishing in the way Emeline’s thighs trembled, and hand tightened in her curls. Emeline shuddered, feeling her orgasm building with each circle of Demelza’s fingers. She tensed, clamping her thighs around the redhead’s hand.

“Cum for me,” Demelza whispered, capturing Emeline’s lips with her own. Emeline gasped, jerking against her hand. With one last soft moan, Emeline came. Relaxed now, the smaller woman rolled over, facing Demelza’s smug smirk. Cheekily, Demelza licked her fingers clean. Rolling her eyes, Emeline pulled the blankets over their slowly cooling bodies. She smiled, as Demelza wrapped her strong arms around her waist. They fell asleep to the silence of the town, more comfortable and safe than either woman had felt in a long time.

Emeline was the one to wake first. At the sound of Sauda entering the room, looking down at them, she blinked awake. Propping herself up on her elbow, she raised an eyebrow expectantly. Sauda sighed, letting her gaze fall on her Madame. Emeline could see the soft affection in her eyes.

“Don’t ever do that to her again unless she wants you to,” Sauda warned. “Because if you do, I don’t have any qualms about wringing your little neck. Demelza is my best friend, and the girls and I think you are so good together, but if you ever hurt her I will end your life.”

“Believe me,” Emeline responded, drawing up her knees. “If I ever hurt Demelza again, _I_ will be the one to wring my own neck. I love her, and should have never lost control like that. I have no excuse, and I will do everything I can to make it up to her, and prove myself to you.”

Sauda nodded, satisfied. Turning, she mentioned that Rosa was frying up flapjacks for breakfast, and Demelza wouldn’t want to miss them. She walked out with one last affectionate glance.

“I know you’re awake,” Emeline said, kissing Demelza’s cheek. The woman smiled, opening her eyes. She sat up, her stomach betraying her hunger. Laughing, Emeline slipped from the warm bed.

Not bothering to redress, she gathered her clothing and headed for the door. Feeling Demelza’s gaze on her swaying hips, she winked, telling Demelza to hurry downstairs before the food ran out.

Demelza laughed, getting up to make herself look slightly more presentable. After all, she was still the Madame. Humming to herself, she went about her routine. It was as nothing changed, but at the same time her world would never be the same. Descending down the steps, she was met with the curious glances of her girls. Knowing they must have all heard her last night, she fought a blush. Kissing Emeline’s cheek, much to everyone’s surprise, she took her seat and reached for the water pitcher.

“Yes, Emeline and I are together,” Demelza said, pouring just a dab of syrup on her flapjacks. “If anyone has anything to say about that, please enlighten us.”

But as each of the other women gave their undying support, with a few tongue-in-cheek threats to the smaller woman who took it all in stride, Demelza felt her heart glow. Near tears, and knowing she was probably smiling absurdly, she grasped Emeline’s hand on top of the table.

The town could never know, of course. Just because the whores in the saloon were open minded and free-thinking, didn’t mean they could waltz down Main Street, swinging hands and locking lips. But in spite of the societal threat to their relationship, Demelza felt safe. The only approval she wanted was that of her girls. For now, they were safe. And as Emeline surreptitiously stole a bite of her food, Demelza felt as though it would all be worth it. 

 


End file.
